Bonds: Possessive Tendencies
by XXXMystery
Summary: Sequel to Bonds:Separation Anxiety. 2 vampires Steve&Bal will do anything to ensure that their respective Children Darren&Mal stay with them forever, no matter what. Who will reach their goal and who will be left with nothing? rape;non-con; gore ON HIATUS
1. Awakening and Memory of Escape

**Disclaimer: Cirque du Freak and its characters are Darren Shan's property. Not mine. I don't make from either of them. yada-yada-ya.**

**Info: This takes place seven years after the events of Bonds:Separation Anxiety. Not really any potential spoilers for the books, except for characters from later books will be used, abused, and, generally, toyed around with. But it's all for you so...I'm sure I can get away with it. XD**

**Warnings: Sex; gore; murder; careless disregard for human life; implications of mass murder**

**P.S. Remember o tell me about any spelling mistakes or grammar usage if you come across them. Please!**

_**Anyway: Let The Story Begin!**_

Steve was feeding off of a baby in a dark room with no windows. He was naked from the waist up with a pair of dirty white sweatpants hanging from his hips. His feet were bare. Keeping his lips sealed tightly shut, Steve dropped the infant's still body to the ground with neither gentleness nor care. It lay there in a crumpled mess along with two other broken infantile bodies. Two minute holes punctured each of the infants' necks, the only wounds apparent on their tiny corpses. Steve quickly turned away from the dead babies and moved over to the only other still body in the room: Darren. The brunet was lying silent and corpse-like on the floor. His skin was pallid and his dark hair was limp and withered looking. Darren was naked from the waist up and was barefoot. He had on a pair of dark blue boxers on that contrasted greatly with his light skin. There were several bullet holes that pocked and marred his deathly pale skin. With a deep sadness in his eyes, Steve bent over Darren's still form and, gently prying the brunet's lips open, covered them with his own. When all the crimson fluid had transferred from Steve's mouth into Darren's, the blond forced Darren's dead body to gulp as much of it down as it could. Thin trails of red liquid spilled out from their conjoined mouths and down the sides of Darren's mouth. Steve waited with a resigned expression on his face. He fully believed that Darren would never wake up and that he would be doing these same futile motions for the rest of his immortal unlife. After nearly twelve minutes of silence, Darren's eyes fluttered open, revealing rose red irises and a savage hunger. The now awakened Darren attacked Steve, leaping at the blond kneeling over him. Steve fell back with the brunet, landing with Darren ontop of him. Steve's face was joyous and full of love, even as Darren clamped his mouth onto the area around Steve's nipple, penetrating the hard flesh there with his bone-white fangs.

"Aaah!" Steve let out a low groan as his nipple grew erect and his cock became hard. Darren ignored Steve's moans as he continued to suck blood from just below the blond's hard nipple. His left leg between Steve's legs pressed roughly against the Steve's hard cock. "Aah." Steve let out another low groan as Darren's own cock grew hard from sucking the blond's blood. He could easily feel its hardness pressing against his own. Darren started bucking his hips against Steve who gripped Darren's ass with his right hand and the back of his head with his left, pushing the brunet's fangs in even deeper. As Steve thrusted up into him and Darren 's body started to erratically convulse as he neared his limit, Steve regrettably recalled what happened on _that_ day and how he couldn't protect what was his and his alone.

_**~FLASHBACK START~**_

A shrill, eardrum-piercing alarm blared throughout Steve's room and the halls beyond. _What's going on?_ Steve wondered calmly to himself as he let the now lifeless naked body slump to the floor under him. It was only his twenty-first one of the day. He wanted to watch Darren while he slept, but even away from the sun's light, he could still feel its deadly power weighing heavily on here like an anvil. He needed to constantly feed in order to stay awake and alert enough to fully enjoy watching his Darren.

Wiping his lips free of the blood and the small pieces of flesh that clung to them, Steve stood up, his now soft cock sliding out of the dead toy's hole. Steve, completely naked, opened up the door to his room and looked outside. Everything was in a panic. There were a few humans running around in terror, but there were also vampires flitting away, presumably, to safety. Circular lights, dotting the ceiling all the down the hall and back, continuously blinked a bright red in accordance to the shrill alarm. Grabbing a human at random, Steve dragged the poor man back into his room, shutting the door to decrease the alarm's intensity.

"Toy, what's happening? Be quick or I'll kill you and ask another one," Steve was no-nonsense in his approach, fueled by the obvious panic of even the vampiric residents. Not needing to be threatened twice, the toy answered Steve's question as quick as humanly possible.

"Sir, some police have just forced their way into this building and is heading up this way. All the vampires are trying to leave, but all the ways to the escape routes in the basement are closed off by the armed police blocking all the exits from the first floor down. The police are moving up and soon-" Steve cracked the human's neck, not needing him to finish. _So all us vampires are in danger, but these filthy_ humans_ are basically safe? Disgusting! Anyway, I need to get out of here soon, I refuse to die now after Darren is finally mine! _With that thought, Steve ran over to where Darren's body lay, the marks on his neck and body already healed. The blood that trailed onto his legs from when they had sex had been washed off and now there was no trace that Steve had ever touched Darren except for his deathly pale skin and lack of breathing. The transformation from human to vampire was underway. Steve was about to grab his Child**(1) **when he realized that if he left now, his Darren's nakedness would be available for the whole world to see and that sent furious chills down his spines. Flicking his eyes back and forth, Steve saw some blue boxers on the ground and scooped them up, putting them on Darren in the next second. "Now then, here we go, Darren," Steve spoke outloud as he gently lifted up Darren's cold, dead-looking body and headed toward the door. The same door that was pulled outward and off its hinges by a burly vampire surpassing middling height. He had muscles ontop of muscles. There were two fat scars on his right cheek and one of his left. He wore a formfitting dark brown tank top, matching his beard and mustache combo. His blue jeans led down to where they were stuffed into leather hiking boots. His full head of hair trailed down to the back of his scalp, curling slightly at his ears. Steve reflexively jumped back and crouched to the ground, which was kind of hard to do with the 100+ pounds of dead flesh in his arms.

"What are you still doing here, you idiot? Have you not heard the alarm?" The burly vamp pratically shouted as he threw the door in his hands down the now empty hall to his right.

"Of course, I did! I'm not some deaf, old human!" Steve shouted back. "Just because Malachi told you to watch after me, doesn't mean you can be a prick, Bolduric!" He stood up from his crouch and moved toward the door and toward Bolduric.

"Forget it. We don't have time for this. We need to get to safety before those human police-" A sharp shout from down the hall to the right interrupted what Bolduric was saying. "Damn! We need to hurry! Follow me!" With that terse command, the burly vamp headed off down the hall to his left, looking back when he opened the door leading to the stairway. "Hurry up!" Despite the irritation he felt at being ordered around, Steve quickly followed the other, taller vampire with Darren in his arms.

Bolduric, Steve, and the transforming Darren in the latter's arms entered into a large room. There were floor-to-ceiling crimson satin curtains covering the back wall even though there were no windows. "Steve, we need to get to that curtain and-" Bolduric was interrupted again as a crowd of police officers, each with a bulletproof vest, a jacket with the words "SWAT" in big bold letters, and a handheld gun, charged into the room. The door was flattened against the wall as the two dozen cops moved in and professionally surrounded the two vampires and Darren. Not one of these police officers had either a buzz cut or a mustache. All of their guns were pointed at the trio.

"Al right, guys. No one has to get hurt here. You're surrounded and all your buddies were rounded up and are being brought outside. There's nowhere and no one for to escape to." Said one policewoman with short auburn hair in a calm, collected voice. She didn't pay attention to the fact that Steve was buck naked. "Now drop the corpse and we can-" Steve's eyes instantly went red and his feral hiss went unfettered as he glared at her, Darren held close to his body. Bolduric sighed and prepared for the fight he knew had to be coming. His eyes became red also, but instead of hissing he crouched, preparing to pounce.

"Wh-what the?" The woman's voice cracked as she took in Bolduric's and Steve's glowing red eyes and long canines. Shaking herself out of her terrified stupor, she almost managed to shout, "Shoot them!" but all that came out was "Shoo-" before Bolduric pounced on her and ripped out her throat with his teeth. The great, burly vamp whipped out both of his arms, affectively slashing the throats of the two police next to him. Steve, reacting a second after Bolduric, threw a policeman into another with his left arm, his right still clamped protectively around Darren. Both policeman crumpled to the ground, one on top of the other. Before they could get up and rejoin the fight, Steve jumped on both of their necks, crushing them upon impact. The two men were still forever more. Several more humans fell in equally gruesome and gory ways before a single bullet found is target. The bullet ripped through Steve's chest, only inches away from his heart. Steve growled in fury and lunged at the one who shot him, momentarily forgetting the burden he was carrying. That moment was enough. Miscalculating Darren's weight, Steve missed the officer's throat and was awarded with another shot to his torso, this one tearing through his right lung. The force of the impact sent him crashing backward, straight into the wall with Darren still cradled in his right arm and at his side. Before the blond could recover, five more shots were fired into him, freeing chunks of flesh and blood from his body. Several more shots hit Darren's body by accident. No blood flowed from his wounds. While Bolduric was deftly dodging the bullets of four police officers who had backed the burly vamp into a corner, both Steve and Darren were shot again. With a monstrous roar, Bolduric stampeded over the two men in front of him. They died as his feet crushed their heads into gooey mush.

Ignoring the bullets that tore through his body, Bolduric rammed into the five of so officers that were sending a steady stream of bullets into Steve and Darren's already battered frames. All of them- the police and Bolduric -fell onto the floor and into the remains of a dead officer. The other five men didn't have to worry about how disgusting it was to get a mouthful of ichor and viscera. Bolduric had killed them all almost seconds after they collided with the corpse. Rising to his feet andn wiping someone's bloody guts off of his hands and spitting out a bloody eyeball, the burly vamp was easily able to dodge the bullets that the two remaining police officesrs -both women- shot at him. He appeared behind them a second later. All it took was for his hands to slash in a downward slice and both jerked forward and crumpled to the bloodstained floor. They didn't fire anymore bullets after that. All of his wounds already completely healed, Bolduric flitted over to where Steve and Darren lied up against the wall. "Are you alright?" After a brief silence, Steve groggily rose to his feet, letting Darren stay where he was on the floor. Steve's chest, although very bloody, had no more holes through it. There were only purplish bruises marking the places where he was shot. Darren on the other hand still had every single hole that was fired through him. Bolduric knew that wasn't good, but couldn't care less. He was only obligated to watch after Steve, not anyone else.

"We need to get out of here before more of those people," Bolduric said, his voice slightly huskier and his fangs still out thanks to the excitement of the fight and the generous helping of fresh blood coating the floor and walls. "Grab up the boy and follow me." Steve quickly complied, he was too worried about Darren's porous and bloody state to be indignant about being bossed around again. Bolduric stopped when he came to the red curtain against the wall directly opposite of the door. It was free of any and all stains, old and fresh. Bolduric quickly pulled back the red curtain, revealing a blank, wall of white plaster, matching the other walls in the room. Before Steve could ask why they had just stopped in front of what seemed like an ordinary wall, Bolduric pressed a part of the wall that looked like any other with a single finger. Almost instantaneously, the whole wall that was behind the curtain slid to the right, revealing an empty elevator chute that went all the way down to the bowels of the building. "Malachi had this built in case he would one day have to escape, but it would be too sunny outside to just go out the normal way," Bolduric explained. "You go first. Then, move out the way and holler up so I'll know it's okay to jump down." For a very long moment, Steve was -he would never say "scared"- very apprehensive about jumping down an elevator chute into its shadowy depths with a badly wounded Darren with him. "Don't tell me that you're scared?" The burly vamp said sarcastically, his eyes widening in mock disbelief.

"Of course not!" Steve gritted his teeth and, pulling Darren tighter against his naked, bloody chest, jumped. And fell. And fell. And fell into the dirt floor. The landing jarred his body so badly that several crucial bones in his legs shattered upon impact. His cries of pain could be heard _all_ the way up to where Bolduric stood on the edge of the chute. It took a long while, but eventually Steve's legs were healed enough that he was able to pull himself up and limp away. Darren was a bit dirty from the fall, but he looked as good as he did before. That is full of bullet holes and with deathly pale, cold skin. Biting through the agony of his half-healed legs, Steve yelled, "Come on!" His voice angry and strained due to the pain. Bolduric immediately balanced himself on the edge. He quickly pulled the curtain behind him and stepped off into the abyss. He landed with the grace of a cat without a single fracture or yelp of pain.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" The burly vamp asked, more concerned with the second question than the first. Steve nodded, his eyes squinted in pain. "Good, follow me." Bolduric went to a side of the chute and pulled back an inconspicuous hanging wire, thus opening seven feet of wall in front of the trio. A tunnel leading into an inky darkness opened before them. Bolduric entered into the cavernous tunnel with Steve limping behind after him.

Bolduric had led Steve and, therefore, Darren through a sewer system. They frequently ran into rats, scared off said rats, and saw things floating in the sewer water that smelled worse than a dead fish. Luckily for Bolduric, though he was able to completely stop breathing, therefore making the putrid stench completely harmless. Unfortunately for Steve, he still wasn't used enough to the whole "being undead and not needing to breathe thing" so from time to time he accidentally began breathing in again just out of reflex. Bolduric mused that after a few years, Steve would use that reflex altogether, but Steve wasn't paying attention. He was too bothered by the smell to pay attention to almost anything but his own uncomfortableness. But he had to stomach it. There was no way they could go out in the sunlight and they still had many more miles to go until they came to the spot that, once night fell, would be almost exactly in front of where they needed to be.

Several hours later, Steve and Bolduric climbed out of a manhole, Darren passed up to the burly vamp before Steve climbed out. Once he was on solid, not smelly ground again, Steve took in a deep unnecessary breath to clear his sinuses. After that, he took Darren back. Luckily, they were in an area in which cars usually didn't drive to during the night.

Bolduric, after making sure that the lid was back over the manhole, headed an apartment complex that was on the sidewalk in front of the manhole they just climbed out of. The crescent moon shone high in the dark blue sky as Bolduric, Steve, and Darren entered the building. Its fluorescent lights were dimmed, enough for any vamp to see, but not so much for the wayward human. The burly vamp and the blond walked straight to the elevator that was to the left and down of the reception desk. The young woman that sat there looked up once at them before pointing her head back down to read the book that she held in her slender fingers. She obviously didn't care that one of the visitors- Steve-carried what appeared to a dead body. Steve just shrugged off the woman's uncaring attitude as the norm for wherever they were, but he had guessed it had something to do with vampires when he the elevator arrived and a guy walked out, blood staining the front of his white shirt and lower mouth. The man grinned, exposing a bloodstained throat and teeth, at Steve when he noticed that not only was he butt naked, but he also was holding what appeared to be a dead body in his arms. "Can I have fun with that when you're done?" He asked, incorrectly assuming that Steve was one of those vampires who liked fucking their meals after they drained them dry. Steve hissed and his eyes became a dull red. He was too tired and lacking of blood for his eyes to glow a truly frightening scarlet. Even so the guy hightailed it out of there, although it may have had more to do with Bolduric's own red-eyed stare than Steve's. Putting the stranger's comment out of his mind, Steve entered the elevator before Bolduric and, after seeing the scarred vampire hit a button labeled "RV3", waited semi-patiently as the elevator mad the steady ascent upward. He couldn't help, but rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Soon Bolduric, Steve, and the corpse-like Darren exited the elevator and walked down a very short hallway -only three feet. Both Bolduric and Steve stopped in front of the only door on the floor, a forest green one with a silver metal handle. Bolduric, the scars of his face gleaming slightly off the dim lights as he produced a key from his jeans pocket, unlocked and opened the door. He motioned for Steve to wait before he entered. After a half minute of making sure no one and nothing was there, he called for Steve to enter. Steve did, kicking the door shut behind him. The room was roomy, but not to big with curtained windows all on one side and a door leading off to a corridor with more doors, all of them closed. A flat-screen TV resting on a ecru-colored wall and a forest green couch facing aforementioned TV were the only pieces of furniture in that room. There were several splotches of some unknown crimson all over the walls and in the black carpet. The smell coming up from those stains made Steve's eyes glow dully and his fangs poke out a little.

"You should be safe here for as long as you want to stay. I'll make sure to get you something to eat before I go, but after that, I'm gone." Bolduric threw the key to Steve who just let it fall by his feet, looking at Bolduric with a bemused expression on his features. "My promise to Malachi only extended to watching over and protecting you while we nested in County Twelve's Central House. The helping you escape with your boy toy, bringing you here, and giving you this room were all extra. A favor to Malachi. Now you're on your own and I can finally go back to him." The scared vampire resolutely ignored the shocked, lost look that was now resting heavily in Steve's eyes. _What am i going to do now? I have no idea how to contact Mal without this bozo! What do I do if I need help? He can't just leave me here like this! Isn't this child abandonment or something? _Steve's panicked thoughts raced through his skull. It was when Bolduric was almost out the door that the blond realized that not only was Darren still riddled with holes, but also he was not a vampire. During Steve's own transformation from inferior human to superior vampire, he was more or less completely dead during the day, but once the sun went down he woke up as a vampire. It had to have been at least ten minutes or so since nightfall and Darren was still as dead as the night Steve had killed him if not more.

"Wait, Bolduric!" The burly vamp turned when he heard Steve utter his name.

"Listen, I know you're new, but I'm not going to waste my time babysitting you anymore than I have to. Bye," He turned right back around and was out of the door. Steve, Darren still gripped tightly in his arms, raced out into the three feet hall.

"It's not that! It's Darren! He's still all pre-vampire-y and dead! Why isn't he awake and undead yet?" Steve's tone was a little more panicky and worried than he meant it to be, but his verbal slip was the key. Bolduric's previously uncaring eyes became softer and he stopped moving, turning so that his back was to the elevator and he was facing a very distressed Steve.

"I almost forgot about his predicament," The older vampire said with a tinge of pity.

"What 'predicament'? Isn't he going to become a vampire like us? What's there to be sad about?" Steve shouted, he didn't like the pity he heard in Bolduric's voice, especially since he didn't know why it was there.

"During the fight, I didn't pay to what was happening to your boy toy since he wasn't my charge and I thought you only wanted a permanent 'toy' you could fuck and eat without killing," Bolduric said, sounding slightly ashamed of how he neglected Darren's safety. "But people don't become all out of sorts over mere sex toys, do they? They only become nervous wrecks when someone they love gets hurt, isn't that true?" He said it as if he knew the answer already and it pained him to recall it. His voice became hoarser than usual, evidence of some great emotion taking hold of him. Closing and opening his eyes seemed to be enough to calm him down. "Your toy bo-Darren is what is called a Necrolythe: The Flexible Death. He is in a very delicate state in which one of two things can happen. One, He can awaken and become a vampire. Two, he can stay this way forever, stuck between being a human and a vampire. The latter is the most common. Most Necrolythes remain this way until their bodies are completely disintergrated into dust and their remains separated forever." Steve's eyes were bulging out of their sockets in horror and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"How d-did th-this happen?" Steve yelled, his voice echoing sorrowfully in the short corridor. "Is there anyway to save him?"

"When one, still in the transition between being human and becoming vampire, suffers a wound that would have been fatal o a human, that one becomes a Necrolythe. During the fight, Darren was shot several times, any of which could easily have spelled the end to a human," the burly vamp said. "As far as I know, no Necrolythe has ever awakened as a vampire." Steve looked completely crushed.

"But-but there _may_ be a way to help him, okay?" Bolduric said, more for Steve's benefit than based off of any factual info. "The blood of virgins can work wonders of vampires who have suffered from grievous injury, such as sunburns and holy water scars. I'm sure if you gave Darren's body-" Steve's gradual rise in spirits dropped at Bolduric's wording. "-I mean, if you gave Darren fresh virgin blood, I'm sure he would wake up in no time! In fact, the blood of babies would work even _better_!" Bolduric tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible in an effort to increase Steve's withering spirits. Of course, everything he suggested were only guesses and probably wouldn't help at all, but there was something about Steve. Something that reminded the scarred, burly vampire about how he was with-_ That's in the past! I need to concentrate on helping this Newling_**(2)**_ as soon as possible so I can get back to help Mal._ Bolduric's thoughts scolded him away from his memories of earlier centuries. During Bolduric's self-admonishing thoughts, Steve's eyes lost its hopeless gleam, a glimmer of hope replacing it.

"So how many babies do you think he needs per night? One? Three? Seven? Thirteen?" Steve didn't seem the least bit unnerved about killing an untold number of innocent, vulnerable newborns. He just cared about saving his Darren and ensuring him to be his forever. Being careless of human life himself, Bolduric didn't even register how wrong Steve's question was.

"Three per night should be enough. There's a hospital several blocks away. I'll grab some babies and a guy or two for you and be back as soon as possible." And just like that, Bolduric summoned the elevator, disappeared behind its sliding doors, and went back down to the lobby floor. While the vampire was gone, Steve slowly re-entered the apartment and, after placing Darren gently on the forest green couch, he picked up the key that was still laying on the carpeted floor. He fondled the key in his hand as he sat next to Darren, putting the brunet's cold head in his lap. He waited like that for the approximate thirty minutes it took Bolduric to return. He made sure to feed Darren first, He drunk from the crying babies, transferring each of their blood to Darren via a kiss one by one. When he was done with the babes and their now exsanguinated bodies littered the floor, Steve was quite eager to sink his teeth into the two humans that Bolduric hypnotized into following him up here. Their deaths were messy and bloody, but with out pain since they were already hypnotized into feeling _nothing_. Neither pain, sadness, nor joy. Just nothing. Licking his lips clean of the crimson, addictive fluid, Steve looked expectantly at Darren's body. Expecting any moment for him to jump up awake, vampiric and his forever. Darren stayed where he was and how he was. Steve's fist clenched tightly on the key that was still in his palm.

"Just continue to feed him. If you do, I'm sure he'll wake up one of these days," Bolduric said once he witnessed the devastation that resided in the blond's eyes. Steve noted the obvious pity in Bolduric's voice, but he had more things to worry about than his wounded pride, like the fact that Darren may forever be out of his grasp. "I'm leaving now. There's a windowless room back there in the last door to the right." He jerked his head to the hall inside the apartment. "Use it to sleep in and there's another room -the first one on the left- that has a set of cutting knives that are great for chopping up flesh when you want a more solid meal." And on those helpful notes, Bolduric left the room and the apartment, closing the door behind him. It locked automatically with a low click.

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

As his reverie came to an end, Steve himself came, staining the front of his sweatpants as Darren's leg thrust against his erupting dick. Steve cried out in pure ecstasy as he came. Darren came soon after, his spasmodic thrusting stopping once he came. The brunet's fangs slid out of Steve's chest almost lazily as they both recovered from their orgasms -the first ones in years. Steve was overjoyed that Darren was finally a vampire and a horny one at that. He could just hope that Darren would remain as horny and as rough when the bloodlust wore off and his old personality resurfaced. But as he felt Darren's fangs penetrate his body a second time and both of their above average arousals grow rock hard again, he knew, with a ravenous, sharp-toothed smile, that Darren was far from coming back to his - although lovable - usually whiny, annoying self.

**(1)Child: What a vampire is called in reference to the vampire that Raised them.**

**(2)Newling: What a "new" (anywhere from 0 years to fifty years old) vampire is called by older vamps and, rarely, by fellow Newlings.**

**Okay, I know this is mostly flashback, but it needed to be written, plus there was some sex at the beginning and end. So please forgive me!**

**If you've forgiven me, I'm sure you'd be happy to know that I'm going to write that prequel series about how Malachi and Steve first met and how everyone's favorite redhead became one of the hotdead! **

**So, reviews, critiques, flames? I'll take them all, but please remember to at least give me something to help me improve my stories if you decided to flame.**

**P.S. The next chapter should be up in August! But maybe earlier, though, I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you. **

**Love you all! **

**07/15/2010**


	2. Flashback: Two Years&Nine Months Earlier

**Disclaimer: Cirque du Freak and its characters are Darren Shan's property. Not mine. I don't make money from either of them. yada-yada-ya.**

**Info: This takes place seven years after the events of Bonds:Separation Anxiety. Not really any potential spoilers for the books, except for characters from later books will be used, abused, and, generally, toyed around with. But it's all for you so...I'm sure I can get away with it. XD**

**P.S. Remember to tell me about any spelling mistakes or grammar usage if you come across them. Please!**

_**Anyway: Let The Story Begin!**_

Inspector Walter Blaws sat in a room with cream walls and a tiled wood floor across from a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and dazzling violet eyes. The woman wore a modest blouse of pure bown and a short suit skirt that framed her supple hips. Hidden by her mahogany wood desk, her elegant, alabaster legs were crossed at the ankle. A stack of papers sat on the left side of her desk with a matching pile on the right. The plastic placard, with the name "_Director Bella Dohn_" stamped in white cursive letters on the front, gleamed dully from the flourescent lights overhead. The light was absolutely necessary as it was the only source of light. Both windows -the one in the wall to the left of Director Dohn and the one in the top of the door to the right- were shuttered securely, keeping out all external light.

"So, have you found out if those vampires in _Des Towers _had a direct connection to _Des Incorporated _beyond the fact that they were living in one of its buildings?" The beauty asked in as if she was discussing the weather and not homicidal, bloodsucking demons. Regardless of Inspector Blaws personal fear and revulsion at the aforementioned beasts, he was able to talk smoothly and professionally.

"No, Director. There are no direct connections and the connections that we were able to find wouldn't even hold up in a small claims court." He took a breath before he continued."Mr. Des Tiny himself has made it _very_ clear that we are not allowed to search _any_ of his other properties without a search warrant. And we don't have enough proof that his other towers are connected with those demons in anyway, let alone hoarding those beasts, to issue a search warrant legally." Toward the end of the inspector's report, Director Dohn seemed to grow more relaxed and even a bit bubbly instead of tense and despairing, despite the fact that what Inspector Blaws said basically added up to the possibility that there could be hundreds of more nests in the hundreds of more Des Towers scattered around the globe. Even though Inspector Blaws was only recently transferred from the FBI's _Crime Scene Investigation _to the FBI's _Supernatural Divisions Unit _(SuD, for short) because of his involvement in the recent raid, he was sure that a Director shouldn't look so..._so_ pleased that the biggest suspect was getting away scott-free.

"So Inspector Blaws, about the two vampires who've escaped the Tower through the red curtain and down the elevator chute-" the Director respectfully paused in remembrance of the SWAT members who were mercilessly slaughtered in _that_ room a little more than a month ago. "-were we able to find out where they are or, at least, went?" The Director's voice was a tad more interested than when she asked about the connection with Des Incorporated. It was a subtle change in interest, yes, but Inspector Blaws was good at the subtle. He filed away both the sudden change of interest and the fact that she said _two _vampires when _no_ one could know _exactly_ how many vampires escaped through the chute.

"Yes, Director. After sending teams to scour the sewers and the areas immediately encumbering each of the manholes, we've found several possible hiding places for the demons. Most we already searched, such as abandoned buildings. We were even able to search some of the condos and motels we came to. In each place, we found nothing vampiric, some junkies, a few drug dealers, even a house of pimps, but nothing about the monsters," Inspector Blaws finished, his voice continuing to stay calm even though he wanted to shout and curse every time he thought of the demons that killed his partner, Officer John Sanchez. The pressure to stay professional and impersonal over enraged and reckless was building, slowly but surely. The Director continued on in her questioning, either oblivious of his internal struggle to stay calm or simply uncaring about it.

"What about the ones that weren't searched, yet?"

"Well, there's only one. _Kingsley Apartment_ on the corner of Sixth and Langley. The owner, one Jamal Deggors, have let us search _most_ of the floors of his thirteen story building, but several floors were said to be being fumigated and, therefore, illegal to have anyone enter them. Even if that _anyone_ was the police," A tone of annyoance edged ever so slightly in the Inspector's calm, collected voice. A sinister light momentarily glinted in Director Bella Dohn's entrancing violet eyes. The Inspector shuddered ever so slightly when he saw that devilish glint in his boss's eyes. He didn't file that particualr suspicious occurence away, thinking that the woman was just overjoyed at having a suspect for the escaped vampires' hideout and the possibility that those demons could finally be killed for their involvement in malicious, twisted crimes. He felt the same way. He wanted those blood-cuckers to pay for what happened to Sanchez.

"So tell me, Inspector Blaws. What rooms exactly weren't allowed to us?" Her voice took on a rather predacious tone, like a vulture circling it's dying prey.

Malachi was stucked in Balthazar's cavern/room. No matter how much he wanted to just run away, far from his sadistic and tyrannical Raiser(**A/N: The Vampire who Raises a Child**). However, that was currently impossible. The redhead cursed Bal's name (only mentally, of course. One could never be too careful where Balthazar was concerned) at the memory of the blond, purple-eyed vamp ordering him _directly_ to stay in the room and not leave _ever_. As Balthazar's Child, he _couldn't_-not won't, _couldn't_; it was mystically and physically impossible- directly betray/defy his Raiser, Balthazar, when he heard the orders verbally. The only way he was able to escape the kast time was through the help of Bolduric and by Bal's own carelessness. This time around, Malachi highly doubted Bal would be careless enough again to leave _any_ loopholes -big or small- in his orders for the redhead to use to his own advantage. And Bolduric would be foolish to return to Vampire Mountain. Once Bolduric was inside, his undead life would be in Bal's unkind and always cruel hands. In the outside world, his powers to order those who weren't his Children were muted due to the various ambassadors from the Councils of foreign lands and the Family of Destiny themselves. Only in the Vampire Mountain-the focal point of vampiric law and power in all of Europe- was Balthazar truly omnipotent and free to do whatever he wished. The days of recklessly hunting down prey with his vultures were long gone, gone around the time humans started to become more and more connected with each other through the internet, phones, and planes. An attack that Bal is famous for would make the presence of vampires known world-wide and maybe even have the route back to the mountain caught on tape or something like that.

"Damn that man! I hate him!" Malachi yelled. Throwing a pillow against a wall in anger. His ass was healed thanks to his vampirirc abilities, but the memory of the pain he had endured during the night Bal "reunited" with him still persisted, filling him with simultaneous emotions of fear and hatred for the platinum blonde. He never would have so outspoken with his distaste if he knew he had company. What he didn't know was that a man who looked strangely like Bal was listening in on Malachi from the other side of a hidden door in Bal's room. He was completely naked and stood in a room filled with blankets and pillows. He had a killer case of bedhead and he looked bored out of his mind. But at Mal's outburst, his eyes lit up with a mischievious light and he started to look interested, espcially when Mal continued to diss Baltahzar with increasingly worse and worse language.

Bolduric was hiding out deep in the cool, dark recesses of a cave not too far from Vampire Mountain itself. He had arrived there just last night, barely making it to safety before the sun's angry sneer seared across the land. Just barely, anyway. A spot on his right shoulder still ached from where the a stray ray of light reflected off a drop of water and seared into a skin covering the muscles of his burly arm. He immediately headed toward the mountain- the same place where Malachi was being held against his will-after he dropped Steve off with his Necrolythe. He himself doubted that Darren would ever actually wake up, but he had more important things to worry about instead of Steve's problems, like his own. Bolduric saved Mal from Bal's evil, sadistic clutches before and he was willing and ready to do it again. He just wasn't sure exactly how to go about doing it. The first time, Balthazar didn't know to look out for Bolduric or to leave out_ every _loophole in_ every _order he gave Mal in order to eliminate any chances of Mal escaping on his own. Bolduric had some ideas about how to rescue Malahi once again, but so far they all started_ after _he was already in Vampire Mountain. Not one of them detailed how he would get in in the first place. Bolduric sighed as he laid down on the cold rock floor and closed his eyes, he was going to need his sleep for his attempted break-in next night. Bolduric was sleeping the sleep of the dead in less than five seconds.

**Yes. This is completely a flashback, but only to wrap up some subplots before I get the story rolling. Next chapter will be set in the same time as the previous(seven years later) and picks right off where the last chapter left off. This whole chapt is just a big flashback of a couple characters.**

**The next one will be up before the end of August(my job ends on the 13th so I'll have more time to write-at least before my other job starts up(if I get it. Wish me luck!)).**

**Sorry it's so short! Forgive me! *dodges knife stabs, thrown pots, and several gunshots***

**P.S. So, reviews, critiques, flames? I'll take them all, but please remember to at least give me something to help me improve my stories if you decided to flame.**

**Love you all!**

**08/03/2010**


	3. Of Loose Ends and Tie Ins

**Disclaimer: Cirque du Freak and its characters are Darren Shan's property. Not mine. I don't make money from either of them. yada-yada-ya.**

**Info: This takes place seven years after the events of Bonds:Separation Anxiety. Not really any potential spoilers for the books, except for characters from later books will be used, abused, and, generally, toyed around with. But it's all for you so...I'm sure I can get away with it. XD**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex; mentions of sexual arousal; gore; vulgar language/cussing; disturbing(not graphic) mentions of rape(very minor nameless people); extreme OOC(will be explained later)**

**P.S. Remember to tell me about any spelling mistakes or grammar usage if you come across them. Please!**

_**Anyway: Let The Story Begin!**_

The moment the sun passed through the western skyline, darkness engulfed the land and the things that dwelled in the darkness awoke, ravenous. Steve eyes were a brilliant red when he opened them. His throat felt like it was on fire. His body felt as dry as sandpaper. He was starving. Last night was filled with bloodsucking(from Darren) and mutual grinding. Steve was drained in more ways than one that night, leaving him dehydrated and positively famished as a consequence. However, the blond regretted none of it. In fact, if anything, he regretted the fact that once the sun dipped above the eastern horizon(vampires know the position of the sun and how long until it rises/sets instinctively), Darren blacked out like a light. The brunet's fangs slipped out of Steve chest and retracted. His once hard cock became ice cream soft almost immediately. Soon after, Steve himself drifted off into the dreamless sleep of the dead.

Now he was wide awake, hungry as hell, and lying under the object of his lust/love. Darren yawned awake on top of the blond, his human life fresh enough in his mind for him to wake up groggily. Steve smiled at Darren's face as he woke up. He just wanted to hold Darren close, sink his teeth into the boy's neck, and fuck him raw. The blond's needle-point teeth poked out from under his upper lip. Steve started to slowly buck his hips up against Darren, a low moan escaping through his lips.

Darren lazily yawned as he woke up. He rolled off of Steve and stood up before stretching and, then, sitting down. He wasn't sure where he was or even what had happened to him, but for some reason he just didn't care. The last thing he remembered was being hauled to some building with Steve by a couple of brutish-looking guys before he felt a sharp prickling sensation in the back of his neck. He only remembered darkness after that. However, that seemed so long and faraway and there was a fuzzy type of darkness that seemed to be so much closer. Maybe, yesterday. But it could also have been a week ago. All he got from that fuzzy darkness was a stiff dick and thirst. His dick made a rather big tent in the dark blue material of his boxers.

"What happened? Why do I fill so cold?" He asked, his voice perfectly monotonous. His head felt sleepyheaded and it felt like he was in a dream. Steve sat up. He remembered when something similar had happened to him. The second time he Awoke as a vampire. The first time he Awoke when he wasn't blinded by a hunger that blocked out everything, but the next viable food source(which turned out to be some human male in a maid outfit and one eye, but that's another story).

"Everything's fine. You just ascended from your paltry human life to an immortal one as a superior creature." Steve said ecstatically, moving over to where Darren sat on the left hand snaked into the opening in Darren's boxers. "You're a vampire," Steve whispered before stroking the brunet's cock and kissing said brunet on the cheek. His tongue trailing down to the nape of his neck. "Even as a vampire, you still taste excellent. I love you." Despite Steve's continued stroking of Darren's cock, the brunet wasn't paying any attention. His attention was more focus on working through the fog that gripped his mind. When Steve's fangs poke his neck, he lazily turned his head down to look at the blond. Darren was expressionless. If anything, he looked bored.

"You raped me," Darren said in the same sleepy-sounding monotonous voice as before. Steve looked up into Darren's dark eyes, his fangs still poking Darren's neck.

"_Some _would say that," Steve admitted, raising his head. "But I did it because I love you so it's more like rough sex than rape. Plus, I turned you into a higher being so it more than makes up for any...um, bad stuff on my side, right?" Steve said, his tone and eyes looking truly apologetic for the first time in perhaps several years. Darren looked at him. Then, he licked Steve's forehead, tasting some blond hair on the upward lick. Steve was taken aback. Literally. He fell backward on his back in surprise. He was expecting whining and screaming and maybe some type of attack, but not _that_.

"You taste good. Do I taste good? Is that why you ate me? Why you ate my neck?" Darren asked with the same apathetic voice as before. He stood up slowly, seeming to float to his feet. He kind of drifted over to a particularly stained wall. Dark red splotches decorated the wall from ceiling to floor in a scatter point pattern. Darren's eyes tinted a dull red color as he licked the stains.

"This tastes good also. What is it?" He said lazily before continuing to lick the stain.

Steve got up and walked over to him. _What's wrong with him? Malachi warned me that making someone into a vampire could change them, but this is too much. He should at least have some semblance of his original se-_

"I'm hungry," Darren said with no emotion, unknowingly derailing Steve's train of thought. He had moved while Steve was worrying about his complete personality change. Now the vampire was over by the windows. The blackout curtains were pulled back to expose a two feet wide expanse of floor-to-ceiling windows. His eyes were a brighter red than before, almost matching the radiant scarlet of Steve's own pupils. "There's so much noise. It leaks into my ears, my eyes, my skin. It calls me to devour everyone down there." Darren said with sudden force. "_THRUM-THRUM-THRUM!_" He mimicked the nearly deafening sound of the myriad of heartbeats that pulsed so enthusiastically in the people on the streets below.

Steve moved to where Darren was standing. On the ground below were what had to be hundreds of people dancing, singing, eating. The roads in both directions for as far as Steve could see(and as a vampire he could see _far_)were filled with tasty humans. The only cars in sight were parked next to sidewalks, in parking lots, and, a few, in the street. The cars in the street had people dancing on top of them, selling food and drink out of them, or just sitting on them watching the beautiful fireworks in the sky. _It must be the Fourth of July._ Steve thought absentmindedly. He didn't bother with knowing the days or months as well as he probably should, but he knew that it was still summer and that the only summer holiday he could think of was the Fourth of July.

"I wonder how _they _taste?" Darren thought outloud with a slight emphasis on the "they", but otherwise no emotion.

"Would you feel better if you found out?" Steve asked indulgently. Darren just looked at him, but there was a flicker of hunger in his eyes that revealed he wasn't completely soulless. (**A/N**:Well, you know what I mean) _Maybe some food will wake up the _real_ Darren._ Steve thought hopefully. Steve smiled a little nervously. "Come on. Let's celebrate. Fourth of July only comes once a year." Steve, with a firm hand on Darren's arm, leading them both to the forest green door that led into the hallway that led to the elevator that led down to the ground floor and to the buffet that awaited the two vampires.

* * *

Director Bella Dohn was laying in an apartment that was only several miles away from her job, the FBI HQ, strategically disguised as a Best Buy. Her bed was silky and smooth beneath her naked body. She was laying awake as she heard the noise of celebrations-fireworks, drunken, off-key singing, excited screams, sexual grunts/moans, etc.- in the distance. Even through all the noise and clamor, the Director could hear a scream. A scream that was quickly cut off right before thousands more joined it. The screams seem to drift from the direction of one particular apartment building. Before she could stop herself, Director Dohn smiled. She would still need to check to make sure that her assumption was correct, but she was already almost 99.03564621% it was and she was _never_ wrong about _any_thing over 95.36472103%. Soon Director Bella got dressed in a pair of dark blue body hugging skinny jeans, a black tank-top, and black sneakers. She put in some lapis-lazuli earrings just and a dash of violet eyeshadow just for fun. She planned to have her own little bit of fun along with doing her job before the night was out.

* * *

Steve was the first of the duo to walk across the dark lounge and out into the fully supplied buffet, I mean, street that was ahead of them. Darren trailed along after him rather slowly. He would have went even slower if it wasn't for Steve's hand on his left arm. There were throngs on inebriated people everywhere. All with blood rushing, albeit slowly, through their alcohol-drenched veins. Steve's mouth watered. Darren moved forward, reaching out to catch one of the men that were walking-or rather, wobbling-passed them.

"Whey! Wha you dwoing?" A man with bright green hair and caramel skin slurred. He was obviously either drunk or very close to being so. Darren leaned forward and licked the man's cheek. The man tried to back away, but Darren's vice-like grip on his shoulder was impossible to break.

"You taste good" And with that Darren's fangs extended and he attacked without a sound. The man screamed as Darren's teeth sunk into his neck. A moment later, the screams of the one man died down, but not before it lit the screams of the thousands of people who, just seconds earlier, were chaotically partying and had ten gallons' worth of alcohol pumping through their veins. Now there was pure adrenaline pumping through them and the chaotically partying just became chaos.

"Still hungry?" Steve asked, fighting the urge to just run out into the crowd of people and eat as many as he could. Darren dropped the green-haired man to the cement sidewalk. Darren drifted toward the direction of the people who were desperately trying to run away and find some type of sanctuary. "Good. So am I," Steve said with a devilish smirk, his eyes bright red and his fangs apparent and thirsty for blood.

* * *

Bolduric was woken up by something wet and crimson being poured into what used to be his lower stomach, right above where his belly button would've been if he still had one. All that was left was a ripped open belly with viscera and blood spilling out. Only a little bit of the blood actually stayed in the tattered remains of the burly vamp. And that was a small puddle that threaten to spill over and join its siblings on the rock floor any second now.

"Be strong now. This may hurt," A calm, comforting voice murmured from somewhere by Bolduric's head. A head in which looked like no head a human could have and still be alived. The mouth was literally sewn shut with several paper clips. The eyes pulled out of their sockets, dangling from the nerves that they were attached to. Two silver spikes were nailed into the skull itself. One in his chin through the roof of his mouth, sealing his entire jaw together. The other in the forehead and right through the brain. A little silver point could be felt just on the back of Bolduric's shaved scalp. A leather gloved hand reached down toward each of the spikes and grasped the separate lengths. The ghastly white forearms of the gloved arms tensed as the hands pulled on the spikes. Soon a sick _pop-pop-pop_could be heard as both spikes were being drawn out. The one in the chin came out first, followed by the one that was in the brain after almost ten seconds. Bolduric didn't even grunt in pain, but that was most likely because he was too numb or out of it or both to really feel anything except a slight pressure being pulled from his body. Both spikes were covered in muck and gook that would have easily made any normal living person vomit up everything that was in their stomach. Luckily for the furniture-and what furniture it was stalactites and stalagmites that dropped thousands of feet down and rose thousands of feet high, respectively-the people there weren't living: normal or otherwise.

When both spikes were safely out, the person with the gloved hands threw them to the side. "Now the mouth. Be quiet now. We can free you if you stay quiet," The calm, comforting voice from before spoke before a pair of hands gripped an end of a paper clip and pulled, ripping the metal out along with some flesh from Bolduric's lips. The flesh-smeared paper clip was discarded right next to where the spikes were. This was repeated over and over again: gripping n end of a paper clip, ripping it out, pieces of flesh stuck to the thin piece of metal, and tossing the paper clips away. In the end, there were twelve paper clips in all. Some of them were interwoven with each so that when one was pulled out the other was, too, taking even more flesh with it. Bolduric's lips were a travesty that only a cannibal could love. The whole middle section of both the upper and lower lips were torn away with jagged, noticeable chunks taken everywhere else. In the right crease between the two lips was a jagged line that made it look like Bolduric had some sort of a twisted smile permanently on his dessicated face.

Bolduric tried to speak, but only intelligible mutterings came out, which was understandable seeing as Bolduric had a big hole through his brain, his tongue, and his jaw.

_**"**_Don't worry. The blood in your gut was only to wake you up. We have something better back at...the place," The person's voice was still calm, but now with an edge of uneasiness. Even in a room full of the tortured remains of Bal's playthings, it was still unwise to give away information that someone could tell Balthazar. Getting over the sudden case of paranoia, the now completely soothing voice directed the other people who were probably just standing around plus the one who poured the blood. Some people pulled up several metal spikes that trailed all the way from both of Bolduric's knees to the middle of each foot. While two others each got one of Bolduric's arms. They were laying next to the burly vamp's intestine and were, therefore, cover in a great deal of blood. At last, the person with the calming voice scooped Bolduric up in its comforting arms and whisked him away from the caverns of sorrows, pain, and despair toward an unknown future. The other people followed quickly behind the soothing one's back, careful not to make_ any _noise or alert _any_one to their presence who weren't alerted already by what they just did.

* * *

Director Bella Dohn was watching on top of an abandoned building that used to be an apartment building across from another apartment buildings that no longer served humans(_Well not in the _obvious_ way, anyway._She thought with a short chuckle). The image below was like a scene out of hell. The exits were blocked on both sides by several people's cars. People fought each other-mother against father, sister against brother, old man against old woman-as they tried their best to save themselves, more often than not damning themselves and the people they were pushing against. Fireworks still shattered across the sky, shining its faraway light onto this crammed picture of hell. There tens of vampires moving through the crowd. Some raced to the exits-the end of the blocks-and hid and ate the ones that came running out, hope swelling in their chests in time for despair to swoop in and take its place. Bella Dohn couldn't help but laugh at this, the lovely sound lost among the screams and fireworks.

While she was laughing she spotted what she came here for. A blond killing people left, right, up, down with a brunet never more than a foot from him at times. To Bella Dohn, the brunet looked bored as he fed from his prey. From Bella Dohn's perch, she couldn't see the shimmer of hunger in his eyes or the decent bulge that all too often poked through the opening in the boxers, revealing Darren;'s cock to the word. That is, until Steve spots it himself and tucks it back in. Even if she did see and know all that, it would have mattered to her as much as a little girl screaming for help and crying out for her mama before being brutally sodomized and exsanguinated(like what was happening down in several areas in the square now except with some little boys, grown boys, and grown girls thrown in, too). In other words, she didn't give a shit. All she cared about was that she found what she sent to find and that her time away from her family was finally coming to a close. Her eyes became a bright red.

With a cry of passion, hunger, and overwhelming desire that would have made Bacchus himself proud, Bella Dohn jumped off the roof and into the fray of slaughter, caving a thirty-something man's skull in when she landed. She stepped out of his crumpled body and regarded who she knew were going to be her first _real _food in so very long. There was a woman, a ardently crying baby in said woman's arms, and two little kids that couldn't be older than ten each around her.

"Oops! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill your da like that," She apologized, sounding genuinely sorry. "I would have rather ate him with all of you. Oh well, one short of a full course meal, but-" She flashed the petrified family, too scared to speak-except the baby who continued to scream like there was no tomorrow which for it was true, a toothy grin."-I'll make do." She attacked, breaking the mom's knees with one swing of her right foot and clamping down on children's shoulders with her hands. The baby-still in the mother's arms-cried even louder if that's possible as Bella Dohn made short work of the kids, its siblings. "Now on to, sweetie." "Don't fret. I'll save your baby for last. That's the most I will do," Bella Dohn grinned kindly when she noticed like protectively the mother held her doom infant to her bosom.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Yes. Darren's emotions are a bit...buried. The how will eventually be explained.**

**But anyway, how did you like the carnage and the way I'm skipping whole events with nothing but my WILL(I'm awesome, I know XD)? But srsly, the gaps in what happened with/to Bolduric will be revealed later as also who Director Bella Dohn is(even though I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now).**

**The next update? Most likely September(early-ish).**

**P.S. I'm thinking of making a Steve/Darren oneshot fanfic series based on people's prompts. What do you think? Should I do it? Should I just focus on the stories I already have? Should I climb to the tippy-top of Mt. Olympus and live among the Gods? You can even send in prompts if you want. I may not pick them, but I also may will.(bad grammar, I know)**

**P.S.S. So, reviews, critiques, flames? I'll take them all, but please remember to at least give me something to help me improve my stories if you decided to flame(which is kinda the opposite but...).**

**Love you all!**

**08/22/2010**


End file.
